Todo por ti
by Nanami Otaku 20
Summary: Nanami ha hecho un examen de matemáticas, su asignatura más odiada. Después de haber estado estudiando duramente la joven suspende el examen, se pone muy triste, sus familiares la ven preocupados por la tristeza de su diosa pero solo hay alguien que pueda aliviar la tristeza de Nanami, su familiar Tomoe. LEMON Tomoe x Nanami. Rated T y algo de M 18
1. Capitulo 1: El examen

**_Hola a todos jajaja me teneis aqui de nuevo con una nueva historia de Kamisama Hajimemashita en epoca de examenes, obviamente será igual que las demas MUCHO TOMOE X NANAMI jajaja esta basada en el capitulo 102 del manga pero visto desde una nueva perspectiva._**

**_Nanami ha hecho un examen de matemáticas, su asignatura más odiada. Después de haber estado estudiando duramente la joven diosa de la tierra suspende el examen, sumiéndose en una profunda tristeza que no la deja casi ni vivir (Exageradamente hablando xD)  
Sus familiares la ven preocupados por la tristeza de su diosa pero solo hay alguien que pueda aliviar la tristeza de Nanami, su familiar Tomoe._**

**_¿Que pasará?_**

**_Por el momento habrá un capitulo solo, como one-shot, pero es posible que haga un segundo capitulo si es que la historia da para más._**

**_Espero que os guste este primer capitulo =) Dejad comentarios_**

* * *

**_Todo por ti _**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: El examen **

* * *

**Todo parecía normal. Los días pasaban con la normalidad que ocasiona ser diosa de la tierra y estudiante en jornada de exámenes. Sobre todo cuando no queda más que una semana para el examen más importante de la asignatura más odiada por Nanami, las matemáticas.**

**La joven diosa de la tierra había estado estudiando los últimos días, encerrándose en su cuarto justo después de llegar de las clases, ocasionando que todos los habitantes del templo se quedaran sorprendidos por la determinación de la joven.**  
**Mizuki intento hablar con ella para jugar pero fue mortalmente detenido por Tomoe quien le puso a trabajar para evitar que molestara a su maestra. Él fue a llevarle la cena pero la joven le dijo que había perdido el apetito y que más tarde cenaría por su cuenta, el zorro intentó convencerla de que debía comer algo pero ella rudamente lo echó de su cuarto y el familiar, malhumorado se marchó con la bandeja a la cocina.**

**-Esa Nanami so tonta...-Dijo para si el familiar y se fue al porche a intentar relajarse. Se sirvió una copa de reluciente y sabroso sake que la serpiente había preparado días antes y que estaba sumamente delicioso. Observó con la vista cansada el patio malamente iluminado con un leve foco que él había colocado en una de las columnas del templo.**

**A media noche fue a comprobar que Nanami se hubiera ido a dormir y con cuidado abrió la puerta de su habitación, teniendo cuidado de no despertar a su maestra. La habitación estaba iluminada con una pequeña lampara, vislumbró a Nanami sobre una pequeña mesa repleta de libros abiertos y lleno de folios llenos de tachones y formulas matemáticas. La chica estaba profundamente dormida, en una postura que había que le doliera la espalda al día siguiente ocasionando que Tomoe tuviera que oír sus quejas durante toda la mañana.  
**

**Se acercó lentamente, acercándose a la joven y apartándola suavemente de la mesa. La cogió en brazos para llevarla con facilidad a su cama, que estaba medio abierta ya que seguramente ella había planeado irse a dormir después de haber repasado sus deberes y obviamente había cancelado sus planes en cuanto se quedo dormida. Tomoe suspiro pesadamente al comprobar que su maestra no había cambiado nada en todo el tiempo que había estado en el templo. Seguía siendo la misma jovencita inocente, juguetona y con la misma habilidad para preocuparse de las cosas que no debería en el momento menos indicado. La misma que sonreía a todos con aquella simplicidad y belleza que la caracterizaban...Era fuerte, muy independiente, quizá por el echo de que su madre había muerto a muy temprana edad, dejándola completamente sola con aquel padre irresponsable. Era cálida, amable y gentil, incluso con aquella odiosa serpiente y el estúpido cuervo. A pesar de eso y de los constantes comentarios hechos por si mismo, ella había ido al pasado para ayudarlo, para salvar su vida de la muerte segura...Y eso no era todo, había arriesgado su vida, la vida de una pequeña humana que podía morir por una simple herida...por él. **

**¿Como había estado tan ciego? Ella era la persona que lo había salvado en el pasado, la que lo había arropado con sus brazos, la que lo había cuidado cuando se había herido, la que le había preparado aquellos sasamochis durante todas aquellas noches que había pasado acariciandle la cabeza con infinita ternura...Esa era Nanami...la que fue su primer amor...**

**Observó a la chica dormir tiernamente, con aquella inocencia que tenía cuando dormía, al menos cuando no se enredaba con las sabanas. La dejó sobre las mantas y la cubrió con infinita dulzura. Le acarició las mejillas un instante para luego dejarla dormir. **

**A la mañana siguiente entró en su habitación con su típico mal genio, gritándole que llegaría tarde a clase si no se alistaba en menos de 20 minutos. Nanami saltó de la cama, agarrando sus ropas con la velocidad del rayo para vestirse. **

**-Ya voy-Gritó apartando a Tomoe para ir al baño a arreglarse, el familiar volvió a la cocina para acabar de preparar su bento para el día. A los pocos minutos Nanami aparecía por el pasillo arreglando su lazo y cepillándose su larga melena castaña, en su brazo ya llevaba la cartera y en menos de dos minutos ambos salían del templo para comenzar otra jornada lectiva.**

* * *

**-Buenos días Nanami-chan-Dijo Ami con una sonrisa cuando la vio llegar, Nanami dejó la cartera en la mesa y comenzó a ser asaltada a preguntas por parte de las dos jóvenes que se reunieron a su alrededor. Las voces empezaron a subir de tono, entre risas y sonrojos, Nanami sacó su cuaderno de apuntes para el examen y lo miro disimuladamente. El examen era a segunda hora.**

**-¿Como llevas el examen, Momozono?-Pregunto Kei al ver a la chica preocupada mirando sus notas, se llevó una mano a un mechón de pelo disimuladamente pero la chica comprendió ese gesto en Nanami. La chica estaba muy nerviosa.**

**-No lo sé, realmente me he esforzado para estudiar pero es que se me dan fatal las matemáticas-Dijo algo temerosa la joven diosa de la tierra.**

**-Ya veras como todo sale bien, Nanami-chan-Dijo Ami como siempre con una sonrisa, intentando calmar a la joven. Nanami agradeció silenciosamente a su amiga sus palabras. Las clases comenzaron y todos los alumnos volvieron rápidamente a sus asientos.**

**Tomoe observaba a Nanami desde su asiento, aunque no era el único que lo hacía, el cuervo también había estado observándola, aunque cuando sus ojos se encontraron, el zorro gano la partida y el cuervo volvió a mirar el libro, encorvando el rostro para que el familiar no siguiera mirándolo de aquella manera. Tomoe volvió a mirar a Nanami, quien estaba jugando con un mechón de pelo mientras mordisqueaba su lápiz totalmente fuera de la realidad, sus ojos se encontraron un momento pero ella apartó la mirada cubriéndose con su larga melena castaña. **

**"Parece cansada..." Pensó el familiar zorro preocupado por el rostro cansado de su maestra. Como familiar era su deber que su señor estuviera en plena salud y que no le faltase de nada, ayudándolo en todo lo posible pero con Nanami...no parecía que estuviera cumpliendo su deber de familiar del todo.  
Gruñó por lo bajo hasta que el profesor le mandó leer un nuevo párrafo de la lectura diaria.**

* * *

**Llegó la muy temida segunda asignatura en la que tendrían que hacer el examen, la clase estaba completamente en silencio, solo se escuchaban los ruidos de los lapices contra el papel y algún que otro suspiro por parte de algún alumno con mala suerte. **

**Nanami intentaba calmarse y escribir correctamente las formulas, a pesar de que le temblaban levemente los dedos. Las primeras preguntas le parecieron sencillas y de alguna manera consiguió responderlas en los primeros treinta minutos pero las tres ultimas no lograba encontrarle el sentido y los números no parecían ser los correctos. Mordisqueo la punta de su lápiz con frustración y siguió escribiendo.**

**Ami contestaba lentamente en un intento por contestar correctamente y sin ninguna falta. Kei lo hacia de la misma manera, aunque con más rapidez, sin dudar demasiado en escribir las formulas al igual que Kurama que fue el primero en entregar su examen haciendo que la mayor parte del grupo femenino soltara suspiros llenos de amor.  
Tomoe movía el lápiz con cuidado, no tenía dudas respecto a las respuestas pero de vez en cuando volteaba los ojos hacia su maestra, que parecía bastante nerviosa mientras garabateaba en su examen. **

* * *

**-¿Como os fue en el examen chicas?-Preguntó Ami cuando ya habían terminado el examen y estaban en el cuarto periodo. Las tres habían subido a la azotea para tomar un poco de aire después de un examen que dejo bastante hundida a Nanami.  
La joven se echó contra la pared y soltó un largo suspiro, llamando la atención de sus amigas que voltearon a verla. Las dos notaron que ella estaba bastante disgustada y esta vez no era cosa de Mikage.**

**-¿Estas bien Nanami-chan?**

**-Si...bueno, estoy preocupada por el examen...-Dijo la chica cabizbaja. Ami se sentó a su lado e intentó animarla.**

**-Vamos Nanami-chan, no te preocupes. Seguramente aprobarás el examen**

**-Eso es Momozono-Dijo Kei-Animate, siempre podrás presentarte a la recuperación en caso de que suspendas**

**-Eso es cierto Nanami-chan**

**Ella les agradeció la atención que ponían en ella y en animarla. Les aseguró que iba a estar bien y un poco más animada atendió a los comentarios de sus amigas que hablaron de sus temas predilectos, Ami les comentó que había ido a una nueva tienda donde vendían unos bollitos deliciosos y las invitó a ir con ella durante el fin de semana. Kei, habiendo sacado su móvil de su bolsillo, comentó que había ido a una cita a ciegas la semana pasada, coincidiendo con un ex-novio y divertida comentó la que se había liado durante la noche, cuando se encontraron en el karaoke. Las otras dos sonrieron incomodas puesto que no querían volver a ser las asistentes de una cita a ciegas con Kei después de lo que paso en la última. **

**-Ya es hora de regresar-Dijo Ami**

**-Sí, vamos**

* * *

**Nanami volvió a clase al día siguiente, junto a Tomoe quien estaba aún más preocupado por la joven. !Había comido sus setas shittake durante el desayuno! Estaba increíblemente sorprendido. Sus ojos no se apartaban de Nanami, que caminaba a su lado, más cerca que de costumbre portando un pequeño paraguas rojo ya que el día había amanecido lluvioso, con el cielo algo encapotado a pesar de que en la previsión habían dado nubes con un bonito sol indicando que el día iba a ser soleado.**

**-¿Aun estas preocupada por el examen?-Preguntó sin poder guardárselo mucho más. La joven lo miro levantando levemente el paraguas. **

**-Bueno...realmente estoy bastante nerviosa...tengo un mal presentimiento...**

**-Apresurémonos a llegar-Dijo tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas, no vio como ella se sonrojo y sonrió tontamente, ni vio como se apresuraba a seguir sus pasos ni como apretó suavemente su agarre. El zorro sonrió acercándola más hacia él. **

**Multitud de alumnos se arremolinaban frente al tablón de notas cuando ellos llegaron. Algunos chocaban las manos al ver su aprobado raspado y se abrazaban entre ellos con complicidad, las chicas sonreían y se abrazaban entre ellas cuando una de ellas habían sacado una mala nota...Otros simplemente miraban fijamente el tablón, en busca de la nota deseada.**

**Nanami se acercó temerosa, lentamente buscado su nombre en la interminable lista de nombres en el papel blanco. Sus ojos se agrandaron al encontrar su nombre y lentamente bajo la mirada. Tomoe estaba detrás de ella, notando el cambio en su maestra. ¿Acaso...?  
Levantó la mirada, pasando de su 80/100 de nota que encontró rápidamente, buscó en comienzo de la M y se quedo blanco al ver que su joven maestra no había alcanzo el 50/100 necesario para aprobar.  
Apretó los puños al notar el cuerpo de Nanami más pequeño delante de él, como si se hubiera hecho más pequeño, más débil, mas indefenso...Nanami se había esforzado mucho...**

**-Por eso tenía ese mal presentimiento...-Escuchó su voz, pequeña, suave... dolida...Y entonces la vio correr, alejándose del lugar y de él.**

**-!Nanami!-Intentó ir tras ella pero las amigas de Nanami aparecieron, ya que ellas habían visto también correr a su amiga y le dijeron con pocas palabras que era mejor dejarla a solas, la compañía en esos momentos no era lo más adecuado y el familiar quiso decirles que él no tenía porque alejarse de su maestra cuando él estaba para que ella lo usara pero al ver sus miradas molestas, asintió y decidió esperar a que la joven se calmase un poco. Poco después descubrió que tanto Kei como Kurama habían sacado buenas notas, el cuervo anunció orgulloso su 95/100 ante todas las chicas, lo que causó un revuelo lleno de grititos emocionados y ojos con brillitos.**

**-¿Has suspendido para poder hacer el examen de recuperación con Nanami?-Preguntó Tomoe a Ami cuando los demás se habían alejado. Tomoe la observó, ella no era la que solía suspender y menos la asignatura preferida de Ami. La chica se sonrojo un poco, encogiéndose de manera adorable pero el familiar no cambió su semblante.**

**-Bueno...Nanami-chan había estado muy deprimida últimamente...Yo solo quería apoyarla. No le vayas a decir nada, Tomoe-kun**

**-No le diré-El familiar sonrió ante la pequeña humana, sorprendido gratamente por saber que su maestra tenía una amiga así. Todos continuaron con las clases aunque ninguno se encontraba realmente en ellas, cada uno tenía sus propios pensamientos. Tomoe lo único que quería era salir de allí e ir en busca de su maestra. Estaba realmente preocupado por lo que, en su estado, pudiera llegar a hacer. Él no tenía razón para seguir en esas clases si Nanami no estaba con él.**

**Antes de terminar la tercera hora recogió sus cosas y fue en busca de Nanami. Buscó en todos los lugares que se le ocurrieron pero la muchacha no aparecía por ningún lugar, mandó a su fuego fatuo en su busca, Tomoe se cansó de caminar por la ciudad en su busca, hasta acabó en el restaurante de Kotarou por si ella había ido allí pero el muchacho negó con la cabeza, diciendo que la muchacha no había estado allí durante la mañana.**

**-¿Donde estará esa mujer?-Buscó señas de ella con su fuego fatuo y al final le comunicaron que Nanami había vuelto al templo Mikage. El familiar suspiró y voló rápidamente hasta su templo.**

**-Nanami-sama se ha encerrado en su cuarto-Le dijeron Onikiri y Kotetsu cuando el llegó a la entrada del templo, los espíritus comentaron que la joven había venido con restos de lagrimas en sus mejillas y aunque Mizuki había intentado por todos los medios posibles que la joven saliese de su cuarto, ella se había negado en rotundo, no queriendo comer el bento preparado por Tomoe. **

**-Ocupaos en preparar todo para la noche-Dijo simplemente mientras se iba a su cuarto. Mizuki había marchado al mundo de los demonios en busca de alguna exquisitez que traer a su amada maestra. **

**Tomoe dejó la cartera en el suelo y se quitó la chaqueta negra del uniforme con pesadez. Minutos antes había ido a la puerta de la habitación de Nanami pero esta no había respondido cuando intentó que le abriera la puerta, con una orden seca le dijo que no la molestase y gracias al hechizo de las palabras que ataba a Tomoe, tubo que obedecer las ordenes de su maestra.  
Fue desabotonando los botones de la camisa blanca y se la sacó por la cabeza, doblándola y colocandola con el resto del uniforme. Se sintió mejor cuando estuvo cubierto por su kimono azul y pudo ponerse sus calcetines con las sandalias en vez de los zapatos del instituto.  
Sabía que Nanami había estado llorando, lo intuía por su olfato; cuando había ido a verla había olido el inconfundible olor de las lagrimas, salado y profundo. Algo se removía en su interior cuando ella lloraba, como si su corazón diera un vuelco y le costara volver a la normalidad.**

**Solo esperaba que ella quisiera salir a la noche. Si seguía sin querer comer iba a ponerse enferma.**

**Nunca había odiado el conjuro de las palabras, aquello que lo dejaba preso de los deseos de Nanami, que en ese momento no le permitía entrar, derrumbar aquella puerta y tomar a aquella pequeña diosa. Quería calmar aquel dolor que la recorría, decirle que él estaba allí para ella, que lo usara para eliminar su dolor, que solo era un examen, aunque quizá para un demonio zorro como él no pudiera entenderlo igual que Nanami.  
Lo dicho, que odiaba el conjuro de las palabras.**

* * *

**La noche había caído y la cena ya estaba preparada. Tomoe había hecho las hamburguesas preferidas de Nanami, con una carita sonriente hecha con ketchup, acompañándola con unas de sus verduras favoritas y un buen cuenco de arroz con algas nori.  
Mizuki había comprado unos pastelillos en su salida y cuando los trajo, en una bonita caja pulcramente decorada con elementos de flores con fondo negro, los dos espíritus se acercaron para elaborar un bonito plato donde posteriormente los colocarían. **

**-Tienen un olor delicioso-Dijo Onikiri**

**-Espero que a Nanami-chan le gusten, los busque especialmente para ella-Dijo con melancolía Mizuki ya que el sufrimiento de su maestra era como el suyo propio.**

**-Seguro que sí, Mizuki-dono-Dijo Kotetsu**

**-Voy a buscar a Nanami-Tomoe acabó de colocar los palillos junto a los cuencos y se limpió las manos en su delantal-Vayan colocando los alimentos-Desató el sucio delantal, dejándolo en la cocina y fue a buscar a Nanami. Haría lo imposible por sacarla de su cuarto. Aun con el conjuro de las palabras en mano de Nanami.**

* * *

**Golpeó varias veces la puerta y espero pacientemente. La puerta se abrió lentamente y el rostro de Nanami apareció por ella, tenía las mejillas algo secas por los restos de lagrimas y sus ojos estaban levemente rojos. Se había cambiado el uniforme por un kimono verde claro que había anudado con un obi naranja y tenía el pelo despeinado.**

**-¿Tomoe?-Su voz estaba reseca, como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo sin beber nada.**

**-Ven a cenar Nanami-Dijo con lentitud-Todos te están esperando**

**-No tengo mucho apetito-Intentó volver al interior de la habitación pero el familiar fue más rápido y la sujeto por la muñeca, teniendo cuidado de no hacerle daño. Sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo.**

**-Ven, Nanami-La joven se sonrojo cuando la abrazó, era tan reconfortante...sentir los brazos de Tomoe junto a ella, sus cuerpos juntos, compartiendo el momento...sintió ganas de llorar-No pases por esto sola, ven. La serpiente esta preocupada.**

**La soltó lentamente. La chica accedió finalmente y ambos fueron al salón donde ya todos los esperaban. Mizuki comentó enojado que había querido ser él quien fuera a buscar a Nanami y se metió con Tomoe, comenzando una pelea tonta entre los dos familiares que hizo sonreír a Nanami.**

**-Jajaja, nunca cambiareis...-Dijo recuperando la sonrisa. Los familiares se alegraron de volver a verla sonreír. Aunque nadie se percató de la mirada de Tomoe durante la cena a Nanami. Los ojos del zorro denotaban algo nuevo, una nueva emoción, un nuevo propósito.**

**-Esta muy rico, Tomoe-Dijo amable la diosa de la tierra habiendo acabado su plato, que devoró rápidamente y que recibió una sonrisa por parte del familiar que volvió a sonrojar a la chica que bebió rápidamente un buen baso de agua para calmar su interior. **

**-Nanami-chan, pueba uno de estos-Le ofreció Mizuki a la diosa el plato de bollitos que había comprado y la chica cogió dos haciendo que la serpiente se alegrara y ambos dos compartieron unas sonrisas. **

**-Deliciosos-Dijo al dar el primer bocado a la masa jugosa y dulce, disfrutando del interior relleno del dulce. Sus mejillas brillaron cuando el delicioso dulce recorrió todos sus sentidos. Dio un suspiro de puro placer adolescente cuando come dulces-Me encantan**

**-Come todos los que quieras, Nanami-chan-Dijo Mizuki, la chica asintió con mejor humor. Tomoe le paso su trozo y Nanami tiño sus mejillas de bordo cuando al coger el pastelito, rozó sus dedos con los del familiar. Murmuró un "gracias" a lo que mordisqueaba el pastel.**

**Poco después Mizuki se retiro a su cuarto con una gran borrachera causada por el sake, y los espíritus le ayudaron a llegar sin que destrozase el preciado santuario.  
Nanami ayudó a recoger la mesa y mientras Tomoe se ocupaba de fregar los cuencos, cacharros y demás objetos de la cena, ella se sentó en el porche a disfrutar de la vista nocturna, esa noche habría luna llena.**

**-Es muy hermosa...-Dijo para si misma mientras observaba los reflejos que hacía la luna en el agua del estanque del jardín. Pensó en lo amables que habían sido todos con ella desde que se supo lo que había pasado con la horrible nota de matemáticas, las charlas con sus amigas, la amabilidad de Ami, como Mizuki se había esforzado para preparar un plato de arroz con setas para la cena y...el abrazo de Tomoe junto a su habitación.  
La jovencita se sonrojo, desde que había salvado a Tomoe no había sentido sus brazos a su alrededor nada más que para cargarla si llegaban tarde a clases...aunque ella no quería apresurar nada, ella lo amaría hasta que él quisiera dar el paso. **

**Casi dio un grito cuando algo la rodeo por detrás, acercándola a un cuerpo cálido y que reconoció al instante por aquel olor a te verde y bambú junto a un olor masculino irresistible.  
Su rostro adquirió un tono increíblemente rojo cuando comprendió la situación y el hermoso hecho de que Tomoe estaba rodeándola con sus brazos, con su espalda pegada al potente pecho del familiar...pero...¿Que estaba pasando? ¿Que hacia Tomoe?**

**-¿T-To-To-moe?-Pregunto completamente confusa. Los brazos de Tomoe la rodearon más íntimamente, sujetándola por la cintura y sus rostros se encontraron momentáneamente, pero el familiar rápidamente poso su rostro en su cabeza, olisqueando delicadamente su melena.**

**-Nanami...**

**-¿Q-que?**

**Tomoe no contestó, simplemente acercó su rostro al cuello de la joven y fue dándole suaves besos por aquella piel suave y tersa de la diosa de la tierra. Nanami sorprendida por los actos de su familiar no sabia que hacer, no podía negar que había esperado mucho tiempo a que sucediera algo como aquello entre ellos, pero no podía creer que fuera él quien lo iniciara. ¿Le habría sentado mal la cena?**

**-No podía verte así...-Escuchó la voz de Tomoe junto a su oreja, provocandole escalofríos-Nanami, sabes que puedes contar conmigo**

**-Tomoe...**

**-Soy tuyo Nanami, úsame-Nanami no estaba segura de que él comprendiera las connotaciones que acarreaba aquella frase que tan inocente parecía. Él la apretó más contra él, haciendo que ella quedaba mirando hacía él con el cuerpo recostado sobre su cuerpo, con las piernas enredadas en las del familiar. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca, podían sentir sus alientos y todo aquello indicaba que iba a ser el comienzo de un beso y Nanami tembló ante la expectativa de que Tomoe fuera a besarla.  
Las manos del familiar le acariciaron el rostro, pasando las yemas de los dedos por los suaves pómulos sonrojados de la chica y rozó con un movimiento demasiado sensual para haber sido calculado, los labios de Nanami.**

**Nanami cerró los ojos, expectante, deseosa y temerosa a la vez. Él había dicho que lo usase, no sabía en que sentido se refería el familiar, pero ella tenía miedo, no miedo al rechazo...sabía que Tomoe no iba a hacerle daño. Él nunca podría hacerle daño.  
Se atrevió a abrir los ojos, encontrándose con su mirada cálida de Tomoe, ella nunca creyó ver tantas cosas juntas en aquellas pozas azuladas. Eran intensas, como la propia luna reflejada en las pupilas...profundas y brillantes. Ella amaba aquellos ojos.**

**-Tengo miedo...-Admitió ella en un susurro-Me esforcé al máximo y no conseguí aprobar...me siento muy inútil...-Ya no podía llorar, las lagrimas ya no salían. Había llorado suficiente-Si no puedo hacerlo...no podré ser una diosa de la tierra y...**

**-Tonta-La acercó hasta que el rostro de ella quedo apoyado en su hombro-Lo cierto es que puedes llegar a ser un poco inútil, eres humana-Ella quiso protestar pero él siguió hablando-No importa si has suspendido ese ridículo examen, podrás recuperarlo cuando te vuelvas a presentar.**

**-Pero volveré a suspender...**

**-No lo harás, yo te daré clases hasta que te salga bien. Y Nekota-san también te estara apoyando-Le contó brevemente que Ami había suspendido el examen para así poder hacer la recuperación con ella. Ambos se quedaron un momento en silencio. **

**-Gracias..-Dijo entonces Nanami, aunque de repente el rostro de Tomoe estaba muy cerca de ella haciéndola sonrojar notoriamente-Tomoe...  
**

**-Nanami**

**Sus labios se encontraron un minuto, un pequeño roce. Nanami le paso los brazos por el cuello, rindiéndose a sus instintos, abriendo los labios y tomando los de su familiar, frescos, masculinos, increíblemente adictivos...  
Él la rodeó de nuevo, recostándola en el suelo del pasillo, colocándose sobre ella, apartándole con dulzura unos mechones del flequillo de los ojos. El familiar la observo como embelesado, sus ojos recorrieron su melena esparramada por el suelo, su rostro sonrojado, pasando por los ojos brillantes, las mejillas rojas y los labios llenos, sonrosados por sus besos...el kimono marcaba sus pequeñas y sensuales formas y el zorro se moría por descubrir que ocultaba aquella tela verde.**

**-Eres hermosa, Nanami-Dijo con voz grave, utilizando sus manos para apartar las solapas de las ropas de la joven y usó sus labios para recorrer su cuello en profundididad. Uso sus colmillos para perfilar su piel, dejando pequeñas marquitas, escuchando con ella suspiraba agradecida por las atenciones de su familiar. Este descubrió que junto a su pequeña oreja femenina se encontraba un punto que hacia que la chica hiciera unos ruiditos que le parecían de lo más sensual. **

**Nanami lo agarró para volver a besarlo, no pudiendo controlarse. El familiar respondió a sus deseos, besándola intensamente, moviendo los labios de manera exigente, buscando abrir los labios de la joven para empezar una exploración más intensiva del interior de la boca de su maestra. La chica accedió y abrió los labios, buscando la lengua de su familiar, empezando una danza intima y sensual entre ellos que hizo que sus cuerpos se calentasen.**

**Las habilidosas manos del familiar despojaron lentamente a la joven de sus ropas, sonrojandola y avergonzandola al encontrandose desnuda delante de su amado zorro. **

**-Es...vergonzoso...-Dijo tapando sus senos con las manos.**

**-No tienes de que avergonzarte...-Dijo mientras la observaba, tomo sus manos, apartándolas de su cuerpo para observar su pequeños pechos coronados de rosa-Después de todo soy tu familiar**

**-No es justo que...puedas verme...-Dijo mirándolo de soslayo. Él aun llevaba su kimono puesto.**

**-Podemos igualar el marcador-Dijo con aquella voz ronca que él tenía. Se llevo las manos a su kimono y como si hubiera sido planteado y estuviera en un baile erótico, se despojo de aquello que cubría su cuerpo de pecado. Nanami creyó morir de un ataque al corazón cuando aquel cuerpo fue expuesto, sabía que Tomoe era sexy, muy guapo y con una belleza que solo podía ser posible por su procedencia youkai.  
El cuerpo de Tomoe era pálido, lleno de pequeños músculos por todas partes, los pectorales fuertes, marcados, que se perdían por aquella tableta de chocolate de cuatro grajeas hermosas, incluso los brazos eran potentes, suaves...  
Los ojos de la joven diosa de la tierra no podían dejar de mirarlo, los movimientos ralentizados, la tela azulada escurriéndose por su espalda, su cabello plateado brillaba con la luz de la luna, las orejas puntiagudas estaban curvadas hacia abajo, hermosas...sobrenaturales...**

**-Tan hermoso...-Susurro y alargó las manos para tocarle, vergonzosa**

**Cuando sus cuerpos desnudos se rozaron ambos sintieron como una corriente eléctrica les recorría por completo, entonces entendió lo que decían las revistas sobre el amor, la sensación de juntar dos cuerpos desnudos, como aquello significaba todo para una pareja, lo hermoso que era.  
Los dos se volvieron a besar, lentamente, usando las manos se recorrieron mutuamente, ella con vergüenza recorrió los hombros del familiar, bajando para rozar aquel fuerte pecho de ensueño.  
Se atrevió a rozarlo con los labios, queriendo darle placer a su familiar, tal como él había hecho. Tomoe la acercó a él para volver a besarla, apoyándose en las manos se acercó a ella, Nanami gimió cuando el zorro abrió los labios y cubrió uno de sus pezones con los labios, rozando el sensible botón con sus colmillos. Tiro de él un par de veces, lamiéndolo a la vez que usaba una de sus manos para masajear sus pechos.  
**

**Nanami gimió abrumada por las infinitas sensaciones que estaba sintiendo, apretó a Tomoe contra ella usando las manos para tocar el suave cabello del familiar y animarlo a seguir. Sus pezones se endurecieron bajo la lengua de Tomoe, buscando su atención, buscando sus besos...cosa que el zorro hizo, pasando hacia el otro pecho, utilizando su boca para torturar el pequeño botón.  
Su mano derecha, olvidada, se movió hacia el interior cálido de la joven, rozando su entrada resbaladiza con un dedo, a modo de prueba. Estaba húmeda muy humeda y el familiar no espero más para introducir uno de sus largos dedos en su interior, haciendo que la joven diera un gritito adorable.**

**-Eres muy estrecha...-Dijo con voz gutural, abandonando sus pechos, que ya habían sido atendidos en profundidad, y le acarició los suaves muslos con los labios, introduciendo un segundo dedo en su interior. Los movió suavemente, aumentando y disminullendo la velocidad alternativamente torturando a la joven que no paraba de gemir y de temblar levemente por las atenciones, bastante coordinadas, del zorro.**

**-Tomoe...-Gimió y cuando el familiar se apartó de ella, se sonrojó hasta las orejas al ver que se llevaba los dos dedos que había tenido en su interior a los labios, chupándolos como si fuesen dos calipos. Ella, sintiéndose poderosa y menos vergonzosa se acercó a él, cambiando las posiciones, dejando a Tomoe bajo ella. En un principio el familiar se sorprendió por los movimientos de la joven, hasta llegar al punto de querer apartarla pero cuando Nanami volvió a besarlo, colocándose a horcajadas sobre él, el familiar pareció perder el habla, solamente soltando gemidos guturales.**

**La diosa de la tierra recorrió el pecho del familiar con los labios, usando los dientes para rodear los pezones del zorro, lamiéndolos con su lengua de manera vergonzosa, sus manos recorrieron la cintura, los dedos marcaron la tableta de chocolate, con dulzura remplazó las manos por los labios y llegó a la parte intima del familiar y la joven se convirtió en un tomate maduro. Tomoe era grande, "aquello" era grande, sorprendiendo a la chica que nerviosa logró tomarlo entre sus manos.**

**-Na-Nanami...-Gruñó el zorro, pequeñas gotas de sudor podían vislumbrarse en su rostro, confundiéndose con la saliva de la joven que había dejado por su cuerpo en su exploración anterior.  
Nanami le acaricio, con cuidado, no sabiendo muy bien si lograría hacerlo bien para que su amado lograra el máximo placer, estuvo tentada de preguntarle que debía hacer pero se sentía ridícula y decidió seguir su instinto. Abrió los labios y lo tomó con la boca, descubriendo que no podía albergarlo por completo, el zorro le sujeto la cabeza mientras ella chupaba, sonrojada y aliviada de saber que al familiar le gustaba lo que hacía.  
Era curioso como ambos se daban placer mutuamente, ella inocente, él amable y respetuoso como lo caracterizaba. **

**-Recuéstate..-Dijo Tomoe, moviéndose para colocarse sobre Nanami, le rodeó con los brazos las piernas, colocándose en medio de ellas y haciendo que ella le rodeara las caderas. La joven lo llamó con voz tímida y el zorro respondió a su llamada acercándose hasta que sus pectorales chocaron contra los pechos de la chica, los labios del familiar buscaron los de ella y se besaron posesivamente, ya sin miedo y la joven tembló cuando el miembro de Tomoe le rozó una pierna-Tranquila...no te haré nada si no quieres...-Sus palabras...dulces, hermosas al igual que sus ojos, que la miraban con un infinito amor, Nanami negó con la cara, ella deseaba aquello.**

**-Tomoe... tómame...-Dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos, se sujeto de sus brazos, puesto que tenía miedo, él era muy grande y ella no tenía experiencia, sabía que iba a doler, pero lo deseaba. Tomoe gruñó, mostrando los colmillos y besó levemente a Nanami en el cuello mientras buscaba la posición, rozando su cadera contra la de la joven. Ella tembló cuando se introdujo en su pequeña abertura, él también tembló pero por otras razones. **

**El zorro se introdujo en el interior de su amada maestra, el familiar gimió intentando que la joven pasara el menos daño posible, ella le rodeó el cuello y gritó un momento cuando él rompió su inocencia y Tomoe la consoló con suaves besos y acariciando sus pechos con dulzura.  
La acaricio hasta que ella dejo de temblar y le pidió que se moviese, lo que el familiar hizo con cuidado, intentando ser delicado.**

**-Más rapido...Tomoe..-Dijo la chica en medio del mar de sensaciones que era hacer el amor con su amado. Tomoe soltó un gruñido gutural y dejo que sus instintos se liberasen, aumentando el ritmo de sus penetraciones y mordisqueando el cuello de la diosa de la tierra, dejando un marca que definía que aquella hermosa chica era suya, cualquier demonio que viera aquella marca no intentaría nada con ella, era propiedad de un demonio superior. **

**SUYA**

**-Nanami**

**-Tomoe...-Susurró ella, acostada sobre el pecho del familiar, sonrió siendo cubierta por la túnica de Tomoe, quien la acercó más a él, una de sus manos se entretenía jugando con un mechón de pelo de la joven. Ella se acercó y le beso el mentón, el familiar sonrió pasando una de sus manos por su cintura desnuda y mordisqueó su nariz de manera dulce y posesiva.**

**-Gracias Nanami-La joven lo miro confusa, pues no se esperaba para nada aquello-Por hacerme feliz, a pesar de ser un demonio de haber olvidado nuestra promesa...me salvaste cuando había sido herido, cuidaste de mí y me hiciste amar por primera vez,...Nanami, prometo no volver a separarme de ti...te quiero**

**¿Acaso era un sueño? ¿Una confesión? ¿Tomoe declarándose? **

**Quería llorar, había escuchado como su más amado familiar le había confesado sus sentimientos, se habían besado y...hecho el amor bajo la luz de la luna, en el porche de su santuario. Y ahora le había dicho te quiero.**

**-Tomoe...-Susurró y lo abrazó fuertemente-Te quiero, no me importa lo que eres, no importa si eres un demonio, un familiar o un zorro, te amo por ser Tomoe, mi amado familiar. Me cuidas, me proteges y siempre velas por mi bienestar...siempre he estado sola pero desde que he llegado aquí me he llegado a sentir querida, cuidada y por una vez pensé que las cosas siempre iban a estar bien.  
Cuando la maldición apareció en tu cuerpo y me gritaste...no sabía que iba a pasar, no quería estar sin ti, me deprimí y no sabía que hacer, no quería estar en un mundo donde tu no estuvieras a mi lado-Lo sujetó fuertemente-No quiero vivir en un mundo donde tu no estés, Tomoe.**

**-No volveré a estar lejos de ti, Nanami-La abrazó, uniendo sus labios una vez más-No te preocupes por ese examen, yo te daré clases intensivas hasta que apruebes cada formula. **

**Un sudor frío corrió por la espalda de Nanami, recordando que nunca las clases de Tomoe habían sido del todo fructificas, recordando cuando le había enseñado a bailar el kagura, lo que había ocasionado que ella se hubiera hecho mucho daño en la espalda.  
El rostro de Nanami pareció preocupar a Tomoe quien rió dulcemente, con ese timbre masculino que le encantaba a Nanami.**

**-Tranquila Nanami, haré que disfrutes mucho~ de nuestras lecciones-Dijo misterioso mientras le rodeaba un pecho con su mano.**


	2. Capitulo 2: Día de estudio

**_Hola a todos jajaja me teneis aqui de nuevo con una nueva historia de Kamisama Hajimemashita en epoca de examenes, obviamente será igual que las demas MUCHO TOMOE X NANAMI jajaja esta basada en el capitulo 102 del manga pero visto desde una nueva perspectiva._**

**_Nanami ha hecho un examen de matemáticas, su asignatura más odiada. Después de haber estado estudiando duramente la joven diosa de la tierra suspende el examen, sumiéndose en una profunda tristeza que no la deja casi ni vivir (Exageradamente hablando xD)  
Sus familiares la ven preocupados por la tristeza de su diosa pero solo hay alguien que pueda aliviar la tristeza de Nanami, su familiar Tomoe._**

**_¿Que pasará?_**

**_Parece que al final habrá más de 1 capitulo =D Este capitulo es algo verde, con categoría M jejeje mi lado perver esta aflorando /_**

**_Espero que os guste este primer capitulo =) Dejad comentarios_**

* * *

**_Todo por ti _**

* * *

**Capitulo 2:Día de estudio **

* * *

**_"Te voy a dar una lección especial esta tarde. Ven a mi cuarto a las 6 de la tarde. Tomoe" _**

**Esa fue la nota que encontró Nanami sobre su bento cuando regreso de la azotea después de estar charlando con Ami y Kei. La joven se sonrojó al recordar lo que había pasado entre ellos y eso que hacía más de tres días que había ocurrido.  
Ella aun no se podía creer lo que había pasado, es que realmente era irónico y salido de sus más hermosas fantasías, que no es que no hubiera tenido alguna durante todo el tiempo que había pasado en el templo y ya no podía engullir más té de hiervas para calmar sus nervios. Y ahora la había citado en su cuarto, en su habitación lo que significaba que estarían completamente solos, en un recinto pequeño, con el olor masculino y embriagador de Tomoe rodeándola, embriagándola y volviendola loca.  
Además dudaba mucho que pudiera concentrarse en las matemáticas con su hermoso familiar junto ella, a pocos metros...con sus sensuales labios muy cerca de ella, susurrándole las funciones y fracciones matemáticas con su sensual voz...**

**-!Basta!-Se dijo a sí misma mientras caminaba hacia la estación para coger el tren para llegar al templo. Tomoe no había ido hoy a la escuela porque estaba en el inframundo, según él para hacer recados que tenían que ver con la manutención del templo pero una parte de ella pensaba que "de paso" iría al barrio rojo, a ver a las chicas tanuki. Apretó los puños y soltó un suspiro frustrado. No debería pensar en esas cosas, que por otra parte solo eran especulaciones y recordó entonces que ella lo amaba, de cualquier manera y ya había decidido que iba a ir hasta el final, donde quiera que la llevase. **

**Se fijo en su ropa, su uniforme estaba limpió y bien planchado y la joven pensó que quizá no era lo suficiente para Tomoe, su busto no había crecido demasiado en los últimos años, sus caderas no tenían mucha forma y sus pies tenían algo que a ella no le parecía del todo atracticvo...  
Seguramente cuando Tomoe la había desnudado se había llevado una desilusión al ver aquella ropa interior tan...vieja y nada moderna. No tenía bonitos sujetadores de lacitos y colorines como Kei y su ropa siempre era simple y poco femenina, además del hecho de que como familiar, Tomoe no le dejaba ocuparse de su ropa cuando hacía la colada y seguramente ya se conocería toda su lencería blanca y que debería pertenecer a una abuela y no a una chica joven como Nanami.**

**-Quizá podría buscar algo nuevo...-Se dijo y se desvió del camino para ir a alguna tienda que le había oído decir a Ami y a Kei hacía un par de días. Dio un par de vueltas hasta encontrar el lugar, que en esos momentos estaba lleno de chicas que habían ido, igual que ella, a buscar algo bonito; Nanami cogió aire y con manos temblorosas abrió la puerta de una tienda que se llamaba "los siete pecados" y se sonrojó por el doble sentido del nombre.  
**

**La tienda estaba pintada en colores claros, azules, rosas y amarillos cubrían las paredes, al fondo se podía ver una parte de la tienda que estaba pintada de rojo y por las lentejuelas y los encajes de la ropa, Nanami supo que seguramente aquello iba a ser demasiado para ella.  
Se acercó a un lado de la tienda, donde había v****estidos, faldas y blusas de distintos colores; la chica cogió una falda blanca, con tablas que tenía un pequeño encaje sobre la tela blanca que se dibujaba con formas góticas típicas de la ropa lolita. Era algo corta pero bastante bonita y Nanami la combinó con una blusa rosa pálido y fue al probador.  
La blusa se le pegaba al cuerpo como una segunda piel, era casi transparente pero se oscurecía estratégicamente en la zona de los pechos, la falda era corta, le quedaba una mano por encima de las rodillas y el color blanco hacía una bonita combinación con el rosa de la blusa y su piel pálida.  
Nanami escogió unos pantalones cortos morados y un top que se anudaba al cuello y a la cintura como si fuera un pañuelo que dejaba la espalda al descubierto. Los brillantes colores azules del top combinaban bien con el morado del pantalón, a Nanami le gustó por los distintos azules que poblaban el top siendo como rayas sinuosas que formaban un dragón chino que surcaba el cielo. Era un poco atrevido pero no se lo pensó mucho para cogerlo.**

**Vale, ahora tocaba la ropa interior. Varias chicas estaban cuchicheando en la zona de sujetadores mientras levantaban varios modelos y se los colocaban sobre los uniformes para ver el resultado y algunas se sonrojaban y reían entre ellas.  
Nanami se acercó temerosa, aún se sentía algo avergonzada y los encajes, las pequeñas formas, los rellenos, lo diminuto de las braguitas e incluso llegó a ver algún culote o tanga entre las bragas. Sintió como su cara subía de temperatura, seguramente parecería un tomate de lo roja que estaba.**

**"Vale, busca algo simple y bonito y lárgate de ahí" Se dijo a sí misma y se acercó a la estantería donde estaban los sujetadores, buscó alguno rosa, ya que había oído que ese color les gusta mucho a los chicos...¿Tomoe se podía añadir a esa categoría? Los zorros eran astutos, quizá a él eso no le parecería bonito.  
Encontró uno de oferta, color azul claro con un pequeño encaje en la copa que caía en forma de rama hasta el final de la copa del sujetador, cubriendo todo el algodón con una forma muy elegante. La copa era pequeña, dudaba que pudiera cubrirle demasiado y tenía algo de relleno...¿Se lo probaba? No perdía nada.  
Buscó su talla y se volvió a meter en el probador. Salió unos minutos después, completamente sonrojada y se acercó rápidamente al estante y cogió dos más, uno azul y otro rosa. Cogió un par de braguitas haciendo juego y fue a pagar.**

* * *

**-Bienvenida Nanami-chan-La saludó Mizuki cuando llegó la diosa de la tierra al templo. Eran las 5:10 y la joven aún se notaba algo nerviosa y eso que había escondido su compra en su mochila por vergüenza de que lo viera alguno de sus familiares y empezasen las preguntas.  
Saludó con una sonrisa a su familiar serpiente y le dijo que estaría en su cuarto, que estaba cansada y obviamente no le comentó nada sobre la cita de estudio en el cuarto de Tomoe.**

**-Voy a ir a comprar manju, volveré más tarde-Dijo Mizuki y la chica le sonrió de nuevo, sabiendo que lo hacía porque a ella le encantaban esos bollos. Le agradeció el gesto y lo despidió con la mano cuando pasó por el portal mágico para ir al inframundo.  
Rápidamente subió a su cuarto, quitándose la chaqueta por el camino y agradeciendo silenciosamente no haberse encontrado con Tomoe durante todo el trayecto. Ya dentro de su cuarto se desnudó y después de quitarle las etiquetas a sus recién compradas ropas, se colocó el conjunto de ropa interior rosa y la falda blanca con la blusa rosa pálido. Se colocó unos calcetines altos de color blanco y se cepillo la melena hasta que quedo perfecta.**

**Se quedó en silencio mirando los libros de matemáticas. **

**¿Pero por que se arreglaba tanto? ¿Acaso no iban a estudiar? Y no iban a salir de su cuarto osea que...tampoco tenía que ponerse de gala..¿Verdad? Nanami suspiró pero una vocecita interior le dijo que hacía bien, que aquello podía ayudar y que realmente tampoco estaba tan arreglada. Se preguntó irónicamente porque aquella voz se parecía tanto a la de Kei...¿El destino quizás?**

**A las 6 en punto salió y se dirigió, cargada con varios libros, libretas y su estuche repleto de gomas y lapices, a la habitación de Tomoe, llamó un par de veces, algo nerviosa y la cabeza plateada del familiar se asomó por la puerta. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al observarla y Nanami no pudo evitar sonrojarse más aún cuando la calibró de arriba abajo un par de veces.**

**Aquello iba a ser vergonzoso.**

* * *

**Tomoe tragó duro incapaz de apartar la mirada de Nanami. Incluso estuvo a punto de abrir la boca como un verdadero pervertido. No la abrió. ¿Pero que demonios llevaba puesto esa pequeña diosa? ¿Era normal llevar la falda tan corta? ¿Veía bien o aquella blusa era medio transparente?  
Salió de su trance momentáneo y la dejo pasar, un olor a jazmín le llegó a la punta de la nariz, simplemente delicioso.  
**

* * *

**Ambos se sentaron junto a la pequeña mesa que había en la habitación del zorro que en ese momento se encontraba iluminada por la luz de la calle y creaba una bonita sensación de abrigo y calma. La chica dio un vistazo rápido a la habitación, aunque no había cambiado en nada desde la ultima me vez que había estado allí para dejar unas sabanas y un cambio de kimono.  
****La habitación no era muy grande, en comparación con la suya. Grandes armarios con múltiples cajones recorrían gran parte de las paredes, un grueso grabado estaba colgado en la otra pared con un bonito dibujo que tenía pinta de ser muy antiguo. En el suelo había un cómodo y grande futón, cubierto con un edredón azul oscuro. Por lo demás había un mueble con un asiento junto a un espejo y la pequeña mesa donde se encontraban ellos. Una botella de sake con varias copas se encontraba olvidada cerca de ellos y el olor sutil del licor llegó a la nariz de Nanami, mezclado con el olor a plantas, hojas de té y hombre de la habitación. Una combinación peligrosamente deliciosa. **

**Colocaron los libros sobre la mesa, junto a los papeles y los lapices. Nanami intentó no mirarlo directamente ya que se encontraba bastante nerviosa y pensó por un instante en que la idea de la ropa no había sido tan brillante como ella había planeado. Tomoe vestía con uno de sus kimonos blancos con su inigualable hakama que hizo un ruido relajante cuando dobló las piernas para sentarse. Su cabello brillaba por la luz del sol que se filtraba por las ventanas. **

**!Deja de mirarlo, concentrate Nanami! ! Matemáticas! ! Matemáticas! Pero él era tan hermoso...**

**-¿E-E-Empezamos?-Preguntó cuando sintió la saliva. Tomoe asintió, como si también volviera a la realidad en ese instante. **

**-Si-Sus ojos la calibraron, con un nuevo brillo y le abrió el libro por la lección indicada donde la chica tenía problemas con las operaciones-Vamos a empezar por algo sencillo para ver donde había el problema más grave.  
Escribió un problema simple para dispersar X en una función normal y se lo extendió a Nanami quien arrugó los labios y cogió un lápiz con el ceño fruncido en posición de concentración. Mordisqueó la punta del lápiz antes de empezar a escribir. Tomoe esperó a que le mostrase los cálculos.**

**-Esto esta bien-Dijo momentos después de revisar las operaciones que había realizado la joven. Los ojos de Nanami se iluminaron al ver que no había cometido ningún error-Vamos con algo más complicado.**

**Volvió a escribir un problema, con más dificultad que el anterior, mirando algún ejemplo dado por el libro y luego se lo volvió a pasar a Nanami, la chica tardó más en contestar la pregunta, tachando varias veces y borrando lo que había escrito varias veces. Con manos temblorosas le entregó el papel de Tomoe para que comprobara las respuestas. El familiar recorrió con los ojos el papel y lo bajo hasta que cayó suavemente sobre la mesa.  
**

**-Te equivocaste al dispersar la formula. Si la operación tiene un paréntesis no puedes multiplicar los factores de esta manera-El animo de la chica se difumó en un instante y el zorro se sintió un poco mal por la cara de tristeza de su maestra. Se levantó y se sentó a su lado, la chica casi dio un saltito por la cercanía inesperada del familiar. **

**-¿Ves? No se me dan nada bien...de seguro volveré a suspender...**

**-No lo harás, aun estamos empezando-Le colocó la hoja con los ejercicios hechos delante y acercó otra hoja en blanco. Sus pasos sonaron con suavidad cuando se colocó detrás de ella, Nanami quiso voltear para ver que hacia-Mira hacia delante, coge el lápiz y escribe la formula otra vez-Su aliento le hacía cosquillas en el cuello y le temblaron los dedos cuando sujetó el lápiz entre los dedos. Empezó a escribir la formula-Bien, ahora fíjate en el paréntesis de la primera parte de la formula-Una mano de Tomoe le cubrió un pecho por encima de la blusa, Nanami casi da un grito-La formula, Nanami.**

**¿Eso era lo que entendía ese zorro como clases particulares? ¿Como se iba a concentrar en la ridícula formula cuando le estaba acariciando el pecho de aquella manera? Se iba a morir de un paro cardíaco antes de haber escrito la respuesta. **

**-Nanami**

**-¿Eh?-Eso había parecido un chillido. Sujetó más fuertemente el lápiz.**

**-La formula-Le pellizcó el pezón con las yemas de los dedos.**

**-Si, Si...**

**-¿Ves el paréntesis?**

**-Si..**

**-Entonces, cuando tienes la X con dos paréntesis, ¿Que tienes que hacer?**

**-Emm...-Cuando vio que ella no contestaba le amasó dulcemente el otro pecho-¿Multiplico ambos paréntesis con la X?**

**-Exactamente-Dijo sonriendo y dejó que escribiera el resultado, le fue dando algún que otro consejo mientras le acariciaba discretamente un pecho, el cuello y el muslo derecho. La joven, sonrojada, caliente y algo agobiada, iba respondiendo a las cuestiones y de alguna manera consiguió responder correctamente cada una de ellas. **

**Cuando ya eran las 8:20 de la tarde dieron por finalizado el estudio y Nanami suspiró cansada, dejándose caer sobre la mesa, sintiéndose más cansada de lo que había pensado que iba a estar. Nunca pensó que aquellas inocentes clases particulares podrían convertirse en algo como aquello, si es que ni ella misma se imaginaba que fuera a ser así.**

**-¿Estas bien, Nanami?-Preguntó el familiar observándola. Nanami se irguió con rapidez, sintiéndose ridícula por comportarse tan libremente en la habitación de Tomoe. Era realmente increíble que con ese "plan" de estudio hubiera memorizado como hacer correctamente las funciones. Parecía sacado de un sueño.**

**-Em...Si, estoy bien. Solo estoy algo cansada-Dijo para no preocupar a su familiar y entonces se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban, pues sus brazos se rozaban y podría afirmar que no había más de medio metro entre sus cuerpos. ¿Podría ser?**

**-Nanami**

**-¿Si?**

**-No tienes porque estar nerviosa. Soy tu familiar. No hay nada que no sepa-Dijo con aquella voz aterciopelada.**

**-¿Eh? ¿Que quieres decir?**

**-Estas extraña hoy y no solo por lo del examen. ¿Que significa esa ropa?**

**-No es nada-Dijo sonrojada porque se hubiera fijado en ella, aunque ya le había quedado claro cuando la había mirado de aquella manera frente a su puerta-Solamente pensé que era bonita.**

**-Me dan ganas de romperla-Dijo mirándola fijamente haciendo que su cuerpo se calentase bajo aquella mirada azulada tan intensa-No quiero que nadie te vea así vestida.**

**-¿Eh?**

**-Solo yo puedo verte de esa manera...-Sus brazos la rodearon, colocándose en sus omóplatos y trazando con los dedos su columna vertebral. Sus ojos se encontraron y sus bocas se abrieron pero no se acercaron más. Tomoe acercó los dedos al final de su espalda y los coló por debajo de la blusa para tocar su piel. En un movimiento calibrado al milímetro le fue desabrochando cada botón, dejando ante sus ojos sorprendidos el bonito sujetador nuevo de Nanami quien enrojeció hasta las orejas.  
**

**Los ojos del familiar recorrieron aquella tela desconocida de color rosa que cubría los pechos de su señora. La tela era suave al tacto cuando la rozó con los dedos y tenía un bonito diseño que transparentaba los erizados pezones de Nanami y a la vez tenía algo que hacía resaltar sus pechos, haciéndolos ver más grandes, más llenos y apetitosos para ojos del zorro, quien quería arrancar aquella tela al igual que quería agradecerle a la joven por haberlo comprado. **

**-¿Esto es nuevo?-Preguntó jugando con el tirante con los dedos teniendo cuidado con sus garras, que podrían destrozarlo con un solo movimiento.**

**-Si...lo compré hoy...-Dijo ****tímida ella.**

**-¿Para mí?-Preguntó con una sonrisa burlesca y traviesa en sus labios usualmente serios-Lo compraste para mi, Nanami**

**-¿Quien dijo algo así?-Dijo mirando hacia otro lado, sonrojada y vergonzosa pero él le tomo el mentón e hizo que lo mirase mientras se inclinaba y atrapaba su labio inferior con los dientes y lo sorbía con lentitud.**

**-Nanami, se te da fatal mentir-Le sonrió, lo que ocasionó que el corazón de Nanami amenazase con volverse loco. Que hermoso se veía cuando sonreía...como si lo recorriese un aura aún más mágica que la que lo rodeaba normalmente-Pero eso también tiene sus cosas buenas...**

**-T-Tomoe...-Susurró Nanami perdida en su mirada y en su sonrisa. No comprendió que quiso decir con aquellas palabras pero todo quedó en blanco cuando se acercó más a ella y le acarició el estomago con las manos.**

**-¿Puedo besarte?-Preguntó inocentemente mientras se acercaba a sus labios y sin esperar contestación por parte de ella, la besó, tomando todo su ser con sus labios, lentamente, tomándose su tiempo para mordisquear su labio inferior con los colmillos e introducir su lengua en su boca buscando la de Nanami.  
El beso se tornó apasionado a medida que sus lenguas luchaban por ver quien se movía más rápido y pequeños ríos de saliva caían por los labios de la diosa de la tierra que se aferraba a los brazos de Tomoe para no caerse pues aquello estaba siendo demasiado intenso para ella.  
Se separaron con las respiraciones aceleradas, el familiar tomó en brazos a su maestra y la llevó al futón donde la estiro suavemente para que recuperase el aliento, sus ojos recorrieron su desnudez y lo sensual que parecía con aquella respiración agitada, su pecho subiendo y bajando, los restos de su apasionado beso convertido en saliva que caía por la comisura de sus labios y sus ojos brillantes. Precioso.**

**-Relájate...-Dijo suavemente, acercándose a ella que permanecía en el futón sin moverse, siguiendo sus movimientos con sus ojos marrones-No tienes que temer nada, Nanami.**

**-No tengo miedo-Dijo y era verdad. Nanami nunca tenía miedo cuando estaba junto a su familiar, siempre estaba a su lado, cuidándola, protegiéndola y aunque a veces podía ser mandón, gruñón y a veces tenía ganas de sentarlo en el porche por varias semanas. Pero sabía que siempre iba a poder contar con él, Tomoe nunca le fallaba y una parte de ella, gran parte, adoraba la confianza y la fidelidad que le mostraba su amado zorro.**

**-Bien...-Susurró él con los ojos oscuros observándola intensamente, de una manera...intensa, demasiado. Se acercó a su cuello para dejar unos suaves besos en él cuando unos golpes se escucharon en el salón.  
Un gritito chirriante "Ya he llegado, Nanami-chan" procedente de Mizuki hizo que la diosa de la tierra golpease al familiar zorro hasta dejarlo a varios metros de donde ella se encontraba, aun con la ropa descolocada, el pelo revuelto y las mejillas a punto de estallar de lo rojas que estaban.  
Nanami se apresuró a buscar su camisa, milagrosamente se la dio colocado sin parecer una tonta y se levantó del futón de Tomoe, quien aún se estaba recuperando del golpe "amistoso" que le había mandado contra los cajones de su armario. Sus ojeras se movieron curiosas cuando percibió a la serpiente caminando por el salón, seguramente en su busca. Torció el gesto y en su frente se empezaron a acumular venitas de enfado.**

**-!Maldita serpiente!-Dijo sacudiéndose su hakama mientras se levantaba del suelo. Divisó a una temblorosa Nanami levantándose y su cola se erizó cuando sin quererlo ella le dio una bonita vista de su ropa interior rosa a juego con aquel sujetador de encaje. Rápidamente estuvo a su lado para evitar que se tropezase y le estiró los pliegues de la falda.**

**Los dos salieron de la habitación del familiar, olvidando el desastre de libros que aún permanecían, olvidados, en la mesa y el zorro rodeó a su señora antes de que ella pasase fuera de las puertas de tela. Le abrazó las caderas con los brazos y le dio un beso cerca de la oreja, ultrasensible, de Nanami, antes de susurrarle "Esto no ha terminado". Luego se separó y avanzó delante de ella.**

**-Vamos a ver que ha traído esa serpiente**

**Por supuesto que no había terminado. Solo había comenzado.**


End file.
